Juntas sin peros
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Akari y Yui se han hecho pareja, y Kyouko toma con absoluta calma la unión de ambas. El problema radica en que Chinatsu no ve con tan buenos ojos aquella relación, lo que implica que Yui tenga que dar un paso al frente para solucionar aquel dilema. Oneshot.


**Juntas sin peros**

En el club de entretenimiento hacía un frescor agradable. Era bastante afortunado que pudieran contar con todo el día, pues así Akari y Yui podían estar a gusto mirando al techo, simplemente cogidas de la mano y dirigiéndose tiernas sonrisas de tanto en tanto. Esos ratos de intimidad lo agradecían con el alma, pues así podían estar juntas y mostrarse el cariño y amor que sentían la una por la otra, al menos a la manera en que ellas lo hacían.

Ahora seguramente se preguntarán ¿qué hay de Kyouko y Chinatsu? Pues Kyouko estaría en la escuela, molestando a Ayano de aquel modo que tanto la caracteriza, y Chinatsu mantenía la distancia, triste y decepcionada al saber que Yui no iba a corresponderle a ella sino a Akari. Así de sencilla es la cuestión. No sería sensato decir que la relación no había causado impresión en sus amigas más cercanas en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, aunque también era de destacar que Kyouko lo había sabido llevar más que Chinatsu.

Era todavía reciente cuando lo descubrieron. Ni Akari ni Yui habían esperado llegar a ese punto, y es que ni ellas mismas estaban enteradas de tener esa clase de sentimientos la una por la otra. Pero ahora que estaban plenamente en consciencia de ello, pensaban que era una buena idea aprovecharlo al máximo. Nunca se sabe cuánto tiempo podían disfrutar de aquel idilio que tenían, ni qué dificultades tendrían que enfrentar apenas saliesen de esa zona de cómfort en que se encontraban.

─ ¿Qué hora es ya? ─ Yui se levanta para ver el reloj, notando que ya estaban por empezar las clases ─ Vaya que corre el tiempo. Será mejor ponerse de pie, Akari.

─ Sí.

Era un poco fastidioso tener que ir a clases en ese preciso instante, y más especialmente para Akari, pues con la compañía de Yui era cuando estaba teniendo su mejor momento del día ¿La razón? Simple: No había en toda la secundaria Nanamori una chica que tomara en cuenta a Akari como lo hacía Yui, o no había quien lograra semejante efecto en Akari al momento de verla y hablarle. De ahí habría nacido ese sentimiento. En un principio parecía ser mera gratitud por la consideración mostrada por su amiga, pero con el tiempo aquel sentimiento fue creciendo y haciéndose más intenso, y así hasta llegar al presente punto. Ese gesto de parte de Yui, con el paso del tiempo, hizo que Akari se fuera sintiendo más y más cercana, y Yui había podido notarlo, aunque en un principio creía que Akari sólo trataba de ser linda.

* * *

**Escuela**

Mientras hacía un recuento de todas aquellas cosas que pasaron antes de quedar juntas, ya Yui estaba entrando en su salón de clases, donde se encontraba Kyouko esperándola, y su cara daba a entender que estaba en sus momentos de querer jugar cual niña con ella.

─ Yui, supe que te quedaste sola con Akari durante toda la hora de receso ¿Estuvieron habando de algo? ¿Hicieron algo divertido?

─ La hora de receso es para comer y descansar, Kyouko. Akari y yo sólo pretendíamos relajarnos por un rato ─ responde Yui de manera simple y directa ─. No somos como tú, que no tienes ni idea de lo que significa cansarse, y menos de lo que es relajarse y quedarse tranquila.

─ ¿Entonces sólo estaban ahí mirándose a la cara? Eso no es divertido ─ dice Kyouko haciendo un mohín bastante cómico ─ ¿De verdad no hicieron nada? ¿No jugaron a algo, ni revisaron qué otros secretos guarda el club, ni hicieron nada atrevido?

─ ¿Por qué cada idea que tienes es más loca y pasada de línea que la anterior? ─ Yui estaba roja por el comentario de la rubia.

─ Pues porque por eso mismo es que ustedes me quieren.

─ Mejor no comento sobre eso ─ Yui toma asiento, a la espera de que empiecen las clases ─. Lo que sí te recomiendo es que no provoques tanto a Ayano. Mira que un día de estos te va a castigar de verdad.

─ ¿Tú crees? Pero si solo me divierto un rato con ella, y encima ella nunca me dice que no.

─ Esa parte es sin duda la más extraña de todas. No creo que sea simple paciencia la que te tenga Ayano para aguantarte así.

─ De eso no sé, pero igual no creo estar haciendo nada malo.

Aquella conversación se sentía cada vez más extraña, y Yui optó por no seguir adelante con eso. Podría acabar enloqueciendo si seguía intentando razonar con Kyouko, además que la clase ya había dado comienzo.

* * *

**Con Akari**

Tanto la pelirroja como Chinatsu tenían sus cuadernos fuera y esperaban por la llegada de la sensei que les impartiría la clase. Todavía tenían algo de tiempo, por lo que ambas tendrían una oportunidad para charlar, o más bien era Akari quien toma la oportunidad, pues Chinatsu todavía se notaba decaída por no ser ella la pareja de Yui.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, Chinatsu-chan?

─ ¿Te soy sincera, Akari? ─ Chinatsu tenía la voz apagada, y su mirada estaba enfocada hacia abajo, por lo que sus ojos no se notaban ─ Todavía... Todavía me duele el solo pensar que Yui-senpai te prefiriese. Mi galante príncipe con armadura se enamoró de alguien más, a pesar que yo la esperaba por tanto tiempo e hice tantas cosas por ella.

─ Pues lo siento, Chinatsu-chan ─ dice Akari afligida por su amiga ─. Pero es que eso no era algo que se pudiera evitar. Yo...

─ Eres la peor, Akari-chan. Tú sabías que yo iba tras ella, e incluso pensé que me estabas ayudando para acercarme más a ella ¿Por qué me diste esa puñalada trapera, Akari-chan? ─ Chinatsu se pone a llorar de una manera exagerada, y la manera en que frunce el ceño hace que Akari dude por un segundo de si lo estaba haciendo enserio ─ Pensé que éramos amigas. Me traicionaste de la peor manera posible.

─ Vamos, Chinatsu-chan, que esto no lo hice con malas intenciones. Jamás lo haría ─ dice Akari con sinceridad, pero Chinatsu tenía cara de no estar creyendo mucho en su palabra ─. Yo de verdad quería ayudarte. Todo lo que hice para que pudieras avanzar con Yui-chan fue de manera sincera.

─ Pero igual te la quedaste al final ─ rebate Chinatsu con enojo ─. Da igual qué tengas que decirme o si me dices o no la verdad. El hecho es que Yui-senpai ahora mismo está contigo y no conmigo.

Akari no veía de qué manera razonar con Chinatsu. Era más que obvio que Chinatsu estaba negada a pensar en otra cosa que en su loca idea de Akari arrebatándole a Yui. Era extraño que no reaccionara de una peor manera, conociendo el lado oscuro que ésta tenía. En cualquier caso, Akari estaba manteniendo, sin decir nada, la guardia alta.

─ Pero igual no sería bueno que hagas nada precipitado, Chinatsu-chan. Aún si tuvieras alguna oportunidad para conquistar a Yui-chan a estas alturas, no creo que lo logres si pierdes los papeles.

Chinatsu hace un puchero y gira la mirada al frente, como si no prestara atención a Akari. Seguía molesta, eso no se podía negar. Akari quería arreglar las cosas con su amiga, puesto que no le sentaba nada bien estar en esa situación con ella, y todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases. Debía actuar en ese mismo momento.

─ Chinatsu-chan, realmente lo lamento, pero también es cierto que no puedo dejar este sentimiento atrás, y más cuando Yui-chan... bueno... sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero es que no te hará ningún bien callarlo.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que haga? ─ dice Chinatsu con un tono ligeramente hostil ─ Mejor déjame en paz un rato, que ahora mismo no estoy de humor.

Akari sentía decaerse al ritmo en que Chinatsu erigía ese muro entre ambas. De pronto no tenía más ideas para hablar con su amiga, pero de verdad quería arreglar las cosas para no tener que regresar a sus respectivas casas distanciadas.

─ ¿Y si hablas con Yui-chan para que ella te explique las cosas?

─ ¿Hm?

Akari frunce los labios. Había sido algo completamente improvisado y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Chinatsu al respecto, pero sí sabía que era la única manera en que podría razonar con ella con una pronta posibilidad de éxito. Se la jugaba al intentar invitarla de ese modo, pero confiaba en que Yui haría un mejor trabajo que ella convenciéndola.

─ De acuerdo ─ cede la pelirrosa ─. Pero no te vayas a retractar si consigo hacer que Yui-senpai se fije más en mí. Ya te lo he advertido. Verás que Yui-senpai se dará cuenta de su error y rectificará para quedarse conmigo.

─ Cuando tienes una idea en mente no desistes, ¿verdad? ─ a Akari le sale una gota en la cabeza, pero estaba de acuerdo con los términos.

* * *

**Hora de salida**

Akari y Chinatsu estaban esperando a que las chicas de segundo año saliesen. Al parecer las clases de sus senpais se habían prolongado unos cuantos minutos, pero eso era un detalle menor que no las haría desesperar. A veces pasaba así, y no era razón para preocuparse.

─ ¡Llegó por quien ustedes lloraban! ─ Kyouko es la primera en aparecer mientras daba brincos bastante infantiles ─ Me hace sentir honrada que hayan estado esperando por mí. Ese es un grandioso detalle de parte de ustedes.

─ No te esperábamos a ti, sino a Yui-senpai ─ corta Chinatsu con la cruda normalidad que solía emplear en esos casos ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Yui-senpai?

─ Está en camino. Simplemente estaba recogiendo sus cosas al momento en que las clases terminan.

─ Y tú ya lo tenías todo guardado desde antes y no tomaste notas al final de la clase, ¿o me equivoco? ─ Chinatsu da un golpe directo a Kyouko con aquellas palabras.

─ Kyouko-chan, eso no es algo bueno. Deberías estudiar más ─ dice Akari con su característica inocencia y bondad.

─ Lamento la tardanza ─ finalmente aparece Yui, quien no sabía lo que se le venía.

─ ¡Yui-senpai! ─ Chinatsu reacciona lanzándose a la mencionada para abrazarle el brazo de manera posesiva ─ ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir a Akari-chan? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, no me puedo creer que la terminaras prefiriendo ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?

Kyouko estaba por intervenir y dar ideas, pero Akari le hace señas para que no dijera nada, a lo que la rubia se limita a hacer un puchero. En cuanto a Yui, primero quería saber qué estaba pasando, pues se supone que a todas les había quedado bastante clara la relación que ahora tenían Akari y ella, aunque veía posible que Chinatsu simplemente no terminara de aceptarlo.

─ Yui-chan, resulta que Chinatsu-chan necesita que le digas algo para convencerla y para que comprenda que tú y yo estamos juntas ─ dice Akari.

─ Ya me imaginaba que era eso ─ Yui suspira largamente ─. Chinatsu-chan...

─ ¡Yui-senpai, se supone que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas! ¿No te acuerdas de cuando tú y yo cabalgábamos juntas hacia la puesta de sol? Se supone que íbamos a ser felices juntas.

Kyouko, Akari y Yui ponen cara de WTF. Chinatsu era una verdadera caja de sorpresas con esos extraños delirios que tenía con respecto a Yui. Akari era sin duda la más experta en esos temas. Todavía se acordaba de aquella falsa cita y de las cosas que imaginaba Chinatsu sobre cómo debía ser salir junto con Yui. Había sido una experiencia muy surrealista, por decir lo menos.

─ Akari ─ llama Kyouko entre susurros ─, ¿en qué momento ellas dos cabalgaron juntas?

─ Es Chinatsu-chan quien lo inventa ─ reconoce Akari ─. Está tan entusiasmada con la imagen de Yui como un príncipe que por dentro parece vivir en un cuento de hadas.

─ Tal vez. Nada mas faltaría que hubiese dicho que los caballos eran alados.

─ Ya eso sería demasiado, Kyouko-chan.

─ Chinatsu-chan, realmente siento mucho decirte esto, pero es que no te puedo corresponder ─ Yui hacía acopio de fuerzas para ir al grano, pues a ella le daba algo de miedo enfadar a Chinatsu ─. A la que quiero es a Akari, Chinatsu-chan. Lo siento, pero esa es la verdad.

─ ¿Por qué, Yui-senpai? ¿Qué cosa hizo Akari-chan para llevarme la delantera?

─ No se trata de qué hizo o qué no ─ Yui mira fijamente a Akari, y tanto Kyouko como Chinatsu notaron un brillo especial en sus ojos ─. A veces los detalles más pequeños son más que suficientes, y en ocasiones simplemente pasa sin ton ni son a la vista. El hecho es que es a Akari a quien quiero. Compréndelo, Chinatsu-chan. No es sano para nadie aferrarse tanto a algo si se ve que no se puede.

Chinatsu se suelta lentamente de Yui. Su mirada se notaba triste y desilusionada. No era posible decir que era de otro modo, pues estaba muy entusiasmada por lograr que Yui cambiase de opinión, por lo que oír eso de su parte había resultado bastante doloroso. Pero eso era precisamente lo que hacía falta para que entrase en razón, por mucho que le molestase.

─ Yui-senpai... ─ acto seguido mira a Akari ─ Akari-chan... yo... Espero que sean felices...

─ ¿Chinatsu-chan? ─ Akari no se podía creer que fuera precisamente su compañera la que hubiera dicho aquellas palabras.

─ ¿Acaso se está dando una alineación planetaria o algo así? ─ dice Kyouko con cara de WTF.

─ Yo... cuida bien de Yui-senpai. No hagas que me arrepienta por aceptar mi derrota ─ Chinatsu seguía enfadada, pero mostraba también amor propio para enfrentar la verdad ─. También quiero que me hagas un favor.

─ ¿Y cuál es?

─ Trata de no mostrar escenas melosas con Yui-senpai enfrente de mí. No hay nada que me cause más dolor. Jamás te perdonaré si haces algo con Yui-senpai enfrente de mí.

Akari se limita a asentir. Ni siquiera hacía falta que Chinatsu dijera aquello para prevenirse en ese sentido. Ya había sido bastante afortunado que no sacara su faceta yandere allí mismo, y ninguna querría tentar a la suerte.

─ ¡Puedes estar conmigo, Chinatsu-chan! ─ ofrece Kyouko mientras alzaba los brazos y se señalaba a sí misma.

─ No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme así como estoy ─ nuevamente Chinatsu rechazaba sin ningún tacto.

Akari y Yui se sentían bastante aliviadas de ver que las cosas estaban bien. Ya sería para después que puedan pasar su momento juntas, pero primero había que andar el camino a sus casas, o mejor dicho, acompañarían a Kyouko y Chinatsu hasta que ellas se separen, y entonces podrían tener su rato especial.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Ya se habían despedido de Kyouko y Chinatsu, y ahora las dos estaban sentadas juntas, contemplando el parque en que se encontraban. Era bastante relajante, y ambas querían que ese momento fuera eterno.

─ Ya no hay nada que impida que sigamos juntas, ¿verdad? ─ dice Akari.

─ Pues así es. Eso es algo bueno ─ responde Yui ─. De cualquier modo habría tenido que hablar con Chinatsu-chan. La verdad es que me daba un poco de miedo ver cómo reaccionaba, aunque debo felicitarte por ese voto de confianza que me diste.

─ Sólo tú podrías haber logrado que se tranquilizara, Yui-chan. A mí ya me costaba bastante que simplemente supiera qué estaba diciendo.

─ Chinatsu-chan puede ser realmente testaruda, pero en el fondo es una buena chica. Me alegra que lo entendiera.

Yui y Akari se toman de la mano y se miran a los ojos. Les hacía sentir felices tener ese sentimiento mutuo. Era un verdadero deleite para sus corazones. Aprovechando que en aquel parque ya no había nadie, ambas se besan de manera breve, pero así era suficiente para catar el dulce sabor de los labios de la otra. Sólo una palabra podía definir lo que ellas sentían en ese momento:

─ Maravilloso.

─ Ya lo creo, Akari. Se ha sentido maravilloso.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Y ya está! Este OS en un principio me había resultado más retador que el YuiKyo, pero luego parecía que estaba de paseo con mis locuras. Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado loco (o tal vez sí, pero en el buen sentido). Nos veremos en una próxima oportunidad, se cuidan.

Hasta otra


End file.
